miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Split-screen
Snoopy and his brother Spike have to split. Transcript * Bird's Nest is shown and he is reading a magazine and hears a sheep bah. He looks in the kitchen and found out it was Snoopy * Snoopy: Bah! * Spike: Moo! and Spike then make the noises several more times * Big Bird: Can you two be quiet? * and Spike struggle not to make the noises again, but end up doing so again, knocking Big Bird off his feet * Big Bird: Didn't think so. What are you doing, anyway? * Spike: Snoopy and I are practicing our favorite animals. Mine is a cow. Moo! * Snoopy: And my favorite is a Sheep. Bah! and Sally are walking down a street and hear the sheep sounds * Linus: Huh? Did you hear that? * Sally: What's wrong? * Linus: to Snoopy ''That sound. It reminds me of... The Shepherd! * '''Sally:' Just like in that Christmas Play. * Big Bird: Why would you want to practice such disappointing sounds? * Spike: It's one of the activities in our lifetime. * Big Bird: It must very challenging for you! * Spike: Oh, it is. * Snoopy: Yeah, and it made me look more smart-like. * Narrator: Well, let's take The Brother Quiz! Do you really know your brother? Oh, this should be easy. * Big Bird: Well, you two have fun. * Spike & Snoopy: Bye, Big Bird! * Big Bird: '''And Try not to disrupt me. * '''Spike & Snoopy: Bye, again! * Narrator: Here it Goes. Spike, You answer to my Questions. Question 1: What is your favorite color? * Spike: '''Hmmm.... I'm thinking........Sky Blue! * '''Snoopy: Good Choice. But my favorite color is........ it is Sky Blue too. * Narrator: Question 2: Are you left-handed or right-handed? * Spike: back and forth Oh, tricky, tricky. Hmm, right, or, left? Right-handed! * Narrator: Question 3: What is your favorite food? * Spike: up a sign that says "Pizza" in one hand, and a Pie in the other * Snoopy: Oh! Oh! I remember! Your favorite food is a Pizza! * Spike: down sign and Pizza No. It's Yours. * Snoopy: I thought for sure I had that one. * Narrator: Last question! * Spike: hands Ooh! This is for the win! * Narrator: Are you Separate? * Snoopy: Oh! I got this one! * to Big Bird in his nest, Spike and Snoopy enter * Big Bird: So, who won? * Snoopy: We Gave up. * Big Bird: Snoopy didn't know anything about you! And he's supposed to be your brother? * Snoopy: I know, it's like we're not friends at all! * Spike: Now, now. Snoopy may not have passed the quiz, but like a true brother, he's always here for me. Right, Snoopy? to Snoopy, but he's nowhere in sight Snoopy? * shows Snoopy outside, buying ice cream from the ice cream truck * Snoopy: Ice cream! * Big Bird: Looks like your brother isn't a friend at all! laughs * Spike: outside to Snoopy * Snoopy: Hey, Spike! I got an ice cream. out an ice cream cone to Spike It's my favorite! Cotton Candy Swirl with caramel and extra chocolate bits! * Spike: Snoopy, my favorite is, an fruity ice pop. * Snoopy: Well, more ice cream for me! * Spike: sign I Just don't even want to be together anymore. off * to Spike in a brick wall. Charlie Brown comes by toward him. * Charlie Brown: Hello Spike. * Spike: It just isn't fair. Oh, who needs Snoopy anyway? the brick wall ''Rest of my life, here I come! ''by Snoopy, who's sunning himself on his doghouse * Snoopy: Oh, hey there, Spike! * Spike: himself Be strong, be strong, be strong, be strong! Good afternoon, Snoopy. off * Snoopy: See you later! * to Lucy's Psychiatrist Stand * Spike: It was awful. We were like complete strangers! * Lucy: You don't need to know everything about your brother. That's what keeps the friendship interesting! * Spike: Really? * Lucy: Maybe you and Snoopy just need some time apart. * Spike: Yeah! I'll have lots of fun without Snoopy! off on his way out * to Spike walking * Spike: I don't need Snoopy! I can have a good time all by myself! I can go kite flying, I can play football, I can blow bubbles, Even swim in the water. sighs.. Snoopy comes by * Spike: Oh, it's Snoopy! I can't let him see me! the bathroom and hides in it. Snoopy skips over the bathroom. Spike checks to make sure he's gone, then exits the room Well, he doesn't seem to be missing me at all. walks off Nice that he's gotten over our friendship so quickly! is seen entering the Gym while Spike watches him from afar * Spike: Snoopy works out at the gym? out binocular and watches Snoopy exiting the Gym with Super Sonico And he's hanging out with Super Sonico? Maybe I don't know much about Snoopy, either. * to Linus and Snoopy entering a cooking supply shop while Spike spies on them * Spike: Snoopy Snoopy's shopping for cookery? Very suspicious. Oh! He's coming back! back. Snoopy comes to the blender and presses a button, activating the blender. Snoopy then leaves. Cuts to Elmo and Snoopy purchasing something from the 99 cents store. * Spike: Hold it right there, Snoopy! * Elmo: Hi, Spike. * Snoopy: We were just coming to see you. * Spike: angrily Oh, I'll bet you were... to tell me about your new brother, Elmo, I suppose?! * Elmo: Whoa, settle down. I don't want to get in the middle of, whatever this is. off * Snoopy: While Elmo is a great red boy, loads of talent, and good looks. * Spike: I know, he is pretty amazing... * Snoopy: He's not my brother. He was just helping me buy a present. * Spike: angrily Who for? Lucy? * Snoopy: No. For my REAL brother, Spike. out the bag he's holding * Spike: Really? the bag and opens it up For me? What is it? out a Cowboy shirt and boots Oh! I love it! You DO know me, brother! * Snoopy: the same thing I got a pair for me too! laughs * Spike: Oh, you're my brother Snoopy! his Brother. They then walk off THE END Category:Peanuts Category:Sesame Street Category:Super Sonico from Nitroplus